Rivals and Love
by Writingsterner
Summary: A failed scam. A distraught girl. An angry boy. And no one else there. What could possibly happen? EddyxSarah
1. Suprise

**I do not own ed edd n eddy, obviously. **

* * *

_why did it have to be him, of all people?_ thought a distraught Sarah, as she collapsed on her bed, as the damn in her eyes slowly started to break releasing salty Tears Over the boy she loved. The boy she had no chances of being with. The boy that drove her insane. The boy who makes her think about him day and night.

it just had to be him. That loud mouth, greedy, sarcastic pig. it just had to be him. oh why did he have to be so damn likeable?

in her mind, by all means, Sarah had ruined her chances with the boy she loved. First abusing him in her early childhood, certainly making him hate her. And at that time she didn't even realize her feelings For the scamming boy. and he didn't even love her back in any way. He most certainly thought of her as nuisance If anything at all. They way he yelled at her, and fought with her. When she got angry everyone usually backed away fearful of her rage. He Didn't. instead he shot insults and taunts right back at her.

That is what she thought as she slowly cried into her pillow, distraught with her self.

and even if he didn't hate her, he most certainly would never love her! Any sane 14 year old would never date a 12 year old, especially if it was his friends brother.

She thought her chances of being with eddy in the near future were sealed, and realizing this, she had been tipped over the edge, the damn inside her bursting and releasing a wave of water and tears.

All this over that greedy, sarcastic, narcissistic, pig. _why does he have to hate me! _

_And he's in love with Nazz! Not you! _she thought

as she was crying, the door to her room was slowly opened and a tall boy with a green jacket stepped inside.

"Sarah what is wrongg?" Said ed, with a piece of buttered toast on his head, and holding a tire.

"Buzz off, Idiot!" Said a teary eyed Sarah, as she didn't even bother to look the bewildered boy in the eye, instead continuing her sobbing.

"Ed! Get out here and help me set up shop!" Said a voice coming from outside, obviously being the boy Sarah was crying over, eddy. his voice made her crying intensify, becoming a full force flood, making her pillow especially soggy and wet

"Oh gots to go!" Said ed, dropping the tire in the middle of the doorway and running off To help eddy with another one of his elaborate scams.

* * *

"Um eddy, I don't know if this is a good idea. Someone could get injured" said double d, standing in front of a makeshift stand with writing roughly painted on a wooden board that read "Eddy's Jawbreakers"

"oh come on! Imagine how much money will make! Will be filthy rich!" Said an excited eddy, standing behind the counter, excited about one of his new ideas, which he was sure would rack in the cash

"But eddy I-" said double d, interrupted by the voice of eddy

"hey look! A customer! Double d get busy and paint some more bowling balls!"

"fine" said double D, walking away to paint more bowling bowls for the jawbreaker scam.

"welcome to eddys Jawbreakers! We not only have jawbreakers, but anything you can imagine! Would you be interested in a lollipop? only 25 cents" said eddy, shoving a wooden painted stick into the face of Johnny

"Hmm, this is a hard choice. what's that plank? Oh ok, well take a jaw breaker!" Said Johnny

"ok. That'll be 25 cents!" Said eddy, with a mischievous girl on his face.

"Ok" said Johnny, putting the ship quarter in Eddy's palm, and walking away, carrying his wooden companion.

as eddy had a smile, and was holding the quarter in his palm, Ed suddenly burst out the front door of the blue house next to the stand, and ran right up in front of where Eddy was standing

"What doo yah need me to doo eddy?" Said Ed

suddenly interrupted from his thoughts of bathing in a bath of 50 dollar bills Ina golden mansion, he remembered what he called eddy done to do.

"Oh yah. Ed I want you to go get he attention of all the kids in the cul-de-sac and scream that eddy is selling jawbreakers, ok? Oh and, also why the hell do you have a piece of toast on your head?" Said Eddy.

"Ok Eddy!" Yelled Ed as he ran off into the distance, shouting about jawbreakers and Eddy.

"Hey eddy! I painted 3 more!" Said a gasping Double D, carrying two of them by himself.

"Oh yah. Just hall them over here." Said eddy, pointing behind the stand, as Double D continued to walk step by step over the the area behind the stand, as eddy put his feet up on the counter on the stand, and sitting back on the spinny chair. and with no one disturbing him, he could get back to his dreams about

"EDDY! THERE COMing!" Said Ed as he ran back to the stand, his arms flailling.

"Great ed! Now watch how a real scammer gets these suckers!" Said eddy, a smile creeping on his face as he lifted his feet off the table.

"hey guys! I heard you were selling jaw breakers" said jimmy nearing the stand, who was at the front of the anxious line of pre-teens of the cul-de-sac, excited to get some jaw breakers.

"Why of course jimmy! Only 25 cents!" Said eddy holding out the painted bowling ball.

"Ohh yay! Sarah needs to see this!" Said the faint voice of jimmy, as he put a quarter into the palm

the rest of the day continued like this, until everyone got a "jawbreaker" and handed eddy a quarter. By now eddy had also garnered 10 dollars which was an excitement to him. And just as everybody was about to leave to enjoy their treat, jimmy screamed

"hey this isn't a jawbreaker!" which got the attention of everyone

then, Kevin tried to bite into one, and sure enough it did not seem edible. He the. Rolled it on the ground, which it seemed to do very well.

"Hey! This is just a painted bowling ball!" Kevin screamed, which caused everyone to drop their wooden sticks and "jaw breakers" and glare at eddy while he as tugging at his collar and sweating

"um hey guys?" Said eddy, still holding the jar of quarters in his hands

"get him plank!" Said Johnny, and almost if it was on queue, everyone started running toward eddy which caused him to speed away.

As he ran past streets and fences, he could barley hear the voice of double d in his head saying, "I told you so!"

He then ran across a yard, and got behind a fence, hoping the angry mob of kids didn't see him

"oh hello greedy-and-money-hungry ed boy!" Said Rolf as he looked over his fence

"oh hey rol- I gotta run!" said eddy, leaving a confused Rolf alone in his backyard, looking at him and the angry mob chase after the greedy boy

as eddy ran, he suddenly tripped over a rock, causing him to fall into the dirt, drop the jar of his scams earning.

He looked up to see everyone taking stuff out of it and running away

"No!" Screamed eddy

soon eddy was left alone in the dust, with just an empty jar.

"Stupid kids!"

* * *

Sarah walked down a lonely street with no one but herself, leaving her to her thoughts

_oh, I would give anything to have him like me _she thought as she kicked an empty crumpled up soda can across the road

why did she have to abuse him so much during her early childhood? If she didn't, it might be a possibility that right now, Instead of walking down the street by herself right now, she could be sitting next to eddy, and cuddling up against him, while he was embracing her too!

This was her fantasy she thought about as she walked down the corridor between to fences. I mean, she had jimmy, but he was just a friend, and she didn't love him. And then there was jazz, who was a friend, but she secretly held some hostility to her that she was Eddy's crush. But I guess she could the help who fell in love with her.

As she thought about eddy I'm her head, she actually came across eddy sitting against a fence, holding an empty jar, and having a frown on his face.

She didn't know why, but her body told her to sit next to him for some reason. It was like a temptation that she couldn't resist.

"Go away Sarah. I'm not in the mood right now" said eddy in a hostile and annoyed tone as she sat down next to him

"no. I wanna sit down here" she said. _what am I doing! _

"ugh! Fine if you must" said eddy

"Thankyou"

as they sat down there, they were speechless for a couple of minutes, but every now and then, she could hear him mutter "stupid kids" under his breath.

"So, did another one of your scams fail?"

"Yah"

"too bad. It looked like it was gonna work" said Sarah

"um you knew what it was?" Said Eddy, surprised by her response. He thought she would make fun of him, not feel bad for him.

"Yeah I was watching from my window" said Sarah

"oh" said eddy. It was unusual that Sarah would start a friendly discussion apwith him, most of the time either beating him up, or making fun of him

"So why do you wanna talk with me?" Said eddy

"oh I don't know" responded Sarah

"hey eddy"

"yah"

"wanna try something?"

"Um... Sure?"

Sarah then moved her hands over to the back of his neck, and pulled his head forward, so the gap between their lips closed. she expected eddy to resist, but, suprising Sarah, he didn't.

As the kiss started to deepen, eddy put his hands around her waist, and started to lean against the fence. To his surprise, he was actually liking this. The way his hands felt against Sarah's waist, felt so... So...natural.

They then suddenly broke the kiss to get some air, when sarah said

"eddy"

"yah"

"I think I might, well... love you." Said Sarah, as she pulled him in for another kiss, in her head Sarah thought that this was actually some sort of dream, or a prank. She knew this could never happen, could it.

As she enjoying the kiss they both heard a familiar voice say

"ahem"

they then both broke the kiss and started to blush madly when they saw who was standing there. Sarah started to blush and even sweat a little bit while eddy was tugging at his colorur

"eddy me and ed were looking all over for you! And now, you too have A lot of explaining to do!" Said Double D with a grin on his face

**so what did you guys think? Review or PM me if you want another chapter.**


	2. The Day After

**I do not own ed edd n eddy. **

"Sarah and Eddy sitting in a tree"

"oh shut up lumpy!" said eddy, in a clearly irritated tone, angry about the things Ed was saying about him and Sarah

"xingyhf! First comes love! Den comes marriage! Then comes Eddy with duh baby carriage" said a hysterical ed, laughing like crazy. It looked as if he was going to die from laughter if he kept this up.

" I said SHUT UP" said eddy, now punching him in the arm, but ed still continued to laugh, showing that the punch didn't really effect him.

"Um, eddy, what was the thing we were going to do today" said Double D, Causing eddy to turn his attention away from letting ed have it, to the task at hand.

"Well I'm glad you asked! Remember that creek boat cruise thing we did a few years ago? Well now were gonna do it again, except it will be much bigger than a tire. It'll be a whole bed!" Replied ed, anxious about the idea, for he thought that It would rack in a lot of cash

"and eddy where are we supposed to get this exactly"

"oh, why it's already there, c'mon double d I'll show you" said eddy in an excited tone to show his two "partners in crime" the newly built vessel, now starting into a run across the street, heading for the creek

"eddy wait up" yelled double d, jogging toward him, and holding his sock/hat down to prevent it from flying away, barley keeping up with eddy

"Butter toast!"


End file.
